


texting

by chocolatechip



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Texting, This is terrible, but it all turns out fine in the end :), idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechip/pseuds/chocolatechip
Summary: Jonathan finds a note in his locker and misinterprets it. Steve is confused.





	texting

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly do not know what i'm doing. i have an actual steve/jonathan fic in the works, but i was procrastinating and i found a text generator, and somehow this thing popped into existence. i want to die.


End file.
